


The Beast Of The Castle

by britishflower



Category: Suitor Armor (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, F/M, No beta we die like Baynard's reputation, Tiefling Modeus will be pried from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: When Lucia is offered the chance to work as a maid for another royal family, she isn't given the choice to accept or deny. There she meets the only other person living within the manor, Prince Modeus. Known around the kingdoms for his temper and curse, the lady will have to deal with a brute of a master and assist in the up keep of the large manor.B&TB AU
Relationships: Modeus/Lucia (Suitor Armor)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

The prince tugged his cloak around himself as the wind whipped about. It wasn't new to him for being outside and not entirely affected by the cold air passing through in gusts and billows.

The only place he had found comfort from within the lonely place was the garden. He had been caring for it since his arrival and glad to see it in full bloom. It was the end of summer and fall was fast approaching but the flowers still kept their lovely petals. 

His momentary escape was short lived as more pressing matters came to mind. His parents would visit soon and they were going to ask about the girl they had sent today. He would explain that she had left upon seeing him like always. They would be disappointed but not fully express it. He would lie and say he would try harder. His parents would promise that the next girl would be the one. All three knew it was empty words being exchanged but wouldn't admit the truth.

He had less than a year before the curse was fully set and never undone. What effort was there left to make besides fruitless torment. The prince would remain a foul creature and that was that. This form was his now and he would never escape it.

The trees rustled against a sudden gust. His eyes looked up to see the sky dimming into shades of oranges, pinks, and deep blues. Night was approaching and by the end of next week he would he expecting a new guest.


	2. 1 - Arrival

Lucia had been whisked away from her life suddenly within a short series of events over the course of two days. She hadn't been expecting to be hired by another royal family for barely two minutes. Let alone be given to them so easily.

Kirsi had expressed her feelings on the subject but something about how the pair of rulers explained that it would be a short service was off putting.

She didn't push the subject and packed a few belongings. Then the next day was brought to a carriage that would transport her to the manor she would be staying.

It was large building with three stories and four towers. A wall facing west was overgrown with ivy and seemed to hide a glass domed roof.

One person stood at the top of a balcony near the west side. Their form large and imposing but hidden under a black cloak with fur covering the shoulders and a hood pulled up.

As Lucia stepped out and looked up to see them again for a better view, the stranger was gone.

A older man stepped off the front "Welcome to the manor where you will be staying for a month or two," he said.

Lucia nodded "Thank you for this opportunity, I was wondering who was the stranger on the top balcony," she asked as politely as possible.

A look crossed the man's face "That would happen to be the prince. He has been living here for a long while and his parents believe he should have company more often, his name is Modeus I'm certain you two will get along well," he explained.

Lucia looked to the doors of the manor briefly but when she looked to the carriage it was already pulling away. Nowhere else to go, she made her way up the manor's steps.

The doors were large and made of a dark wood. Designs that had once been charged into the surface had since been wore down by the weather and seemingly claw marks. She approached with careful ease when the left door swung open. The large cloaked figure of Prince Modeus stood in the entrance.

He was twice her size in height and loomed over like a sinister grim reaper "Leave, there is nothing of worth to be gained here," he hissed, voice low and rough edged.

Under the hood and this close, Lucia could see his eyes. One was full red like blood and the other was a shock of white. She gently pushed past him "Thank you for inviting me so warmly into your home, I hope we'll get along wonderfully," she replied in a chipper voice.

The prince followed as she entered the main hall. Two stairs lead upwards to the second floor "Do you not understand or are you being stubborn?" He asked, following her up the steps.

"A little of both. I'm not leaving so you best get used to me."

"For a new bride, you are very rude."

She stopped at the top step "Bride? No, I'm supposed to be a maid."

The prince made an odd rumbling in his chest "Oh no, no, no, You're meant to be my wife," he stepped up closer "Why do you think it's only the two of us here?"

Modeus readjusted his cloak, clawed hands barely peaking out between the fabric "I won't force you to stay though. If you wish to turn around now and-"

"Thank you but I've already accepted your parents offer," Lucia interrupted with a smile. Modeus looking to her quickly "The Manor looks poorly taken care of and you're clearly in need of assistance with it's repairs," she added.

He snarled, a low growl coming from his throat "Fine, if you wish to stay. Do not enter the green house and do not go to the west second floor." With a huff Modeus turned away and stormed down the west wing.

Lucia sighed "It was nice meeting you Prince Modeus!" She called. A door slammed in response.


End file.
